Maid for Me
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Vlad likes playing dress up. Danny doesn't mind, until he find out the dress part is literal. So does Danny really hate it, or is he secretly turned on? Remember, Master always knows best. Rated M for obvious reasons.


I think I'm getting on a serious Vlad/Danny kick here. I just adore this coupling, and after writing a one-shot, I've been dying to create another. I don't have any idea where the idea for this came from, but it wouldn't leave me be until I wrote it. So... yeah I wrote it.

Um, rated M for the idea of man on man, a kinky Vlad, and a very very cute Danny. We all know we love him on bottom. He's just so good at it.

Danny Phantom is not mine. He belongs to Vlad... I mean, Butch Hartman. This is probably a good thing, cause if I owned the show, well... it never would have made it to a kids cartoon channel, thats for sure.

_Maid for Me_

Vlad Masters grinned as he looked at the person in front of him, feeling very, very lucky at the moment.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this."

"Now now, don't break character Miss Daniels."

"Don't call me that."

Vlad chuckled. This was too delicious.

"Well, I suppose I could always call you something else if you'd prefer," he replied. "But Little Badger seems such a bad nickname for a maid."

Daniel Fenton glared at his lover, feeling irritated, embarrassed, and unfortunately, a little turned on. He had to admit, he liked the way Vlad's eyes were traveling over his body, even if it was currently dressed in a way Daniel absolutely loathed. This French Maid skirt was much too short and the shirt line was so low, if he had been a girl, breasts would have been threatening to spill out. There were frills all over him too, from his waist apron to that damn thing on his head that he didn't even know what was called, even his long white gloves had some at up near his elbows and the white collar on his throat. As if he couldn't feel stupider, he even had stockings that required a garter belt to keep up and shiny black high heels on his feet. He'd refused to carry the duster though, snapping it in half almost immediately to avoid being talked into it.

Still, he really liked role playing with Vlad. It gave him tingles in his stomach, and he knew the older man certainly liked it. He'd never had to dress like a girl before though, but Vlad stated flat out he saw no appeal to making love to a butler. Danny had only agreed to this cause he didn't see the appeal either.

"So, what do want me to do?" he asked, feeling more awkward then turned on. He hoped Vlad appreciated this. He had even shaved his legs, and for a nineteen year old man to do that showed real dedication!

Vlad smiled evilly. He'd get Danny to start playing along soon enough.

"Well, maids cook and clean don't they?" he asked. "I'm hungry for a treat."

"Vlad..."

"Master," Vlad corrected. "You should address me properly."

Danny flustered and crossed his arms.

"I am not calling you that!" he said angrily.

Vlad frowned and stood from his couch, standing over Danny. Oh, this boy was going to learn.

"I'm afraid I must insist," he whispered and grabbed Danny's wrists, pulling him into a demanding kiss. The young man's eyes widened and tried to pull away, but Vlad wouldn't allow any of that. He plunged his tongue into Danny's mouth, dominating him mercilessly as he whimpered and trembled against the taller man.

"Now what are you going to call me?" he asked after pulling away after a moment.  
"Master," Danny whined, his response sounding less like an answer and more like a soft mewl from a kitten that was begging for attention.

"Good, now get in the kitchen."

Danny blushed and bit his lip, but did as he was told, the clacking of heels sounding as he made his way into the large kitchen area to make something to eat. Vlad followed at a short pace behind, watching his skirt show off a little bit of cheek as he walked. He knew he had to be loved when he'd gotten Danny to agree to wear a silk pair of panties while doing this.

"What would you like Master?" Danny asked, his voice a little timid, and a bit more feminine this time. Vlad almost groaned.

"I want a Banana Split," he answered. "With lots of sauce."

"Okay," he replied and looked up at Vlad's expecting face, "Master."

He watched Danny set to work, pulling down a glass dish for the ice cream before getting the ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. His back was to Vlad so he didn't even see him come up behind Danny when he was finished and pressed against him from behind.

"M- master?" Danny asked and Vlad had no impression that the boy hadn't really been surprised. "It's just about done. Don't you want to eat?"

"Yes, I do, but I never said the ice cream was my treat," he informed his 'maid' as his hands traveled down Danny's arms and placed both of the boy's hands on the edge of the counter. "Don't move, or I'll have to punish you. Do you understand?"

"I... I understand Master," Danny replied, his voice already sounding soft from being turned on. Vlad chuckled. They hadn't even started yet. Quickly opening the freezer, he pulled out a ice rack and snagged one of the ice cubes from it. Danny nearly jumped as it was pressed against his neck and dragged along his throat. He whimpered loudly when it made its way up his cheek and dragged softly over his parted lips. "Ah, Vlad. Don't tease me."

The ice cube was pulled away and Danny sighed in relief before a sharp swat came across his backside. He gave a loud yelp and Vlad was pressed back up against him in an instant.

"Master," Vlad hissed in his ear. "Now say your sorry for disrespecting me."

"I'm sorry Master," he said softly then figuring he might as well do this properly. "Please forgive me."

"Oh, I will. Once you've earned it," he informed him and took a hold of his hips, pulling Danny back a few paces. He now had to bend over a little to keep his hands in place and reluctantly spread his legs a little when Vlad slid a hand between them, stroking Danny's inner thighs lightly. Happy with the position, he reached around him and grabbed another ice cube, this time gliding it over his chest. It had the affect Vlad had been looking for when Danny gasped and inadvertently pressed his skirted bottom into Vlad's hips, freezing when he felt the sure sign that his 'Master' was enjoying himself.

"Master?" he asked, sounding so timid it made Vlad want to sit Danny on the counter and just screw him senseless. But, that would hardly make the game fun. He had to keep his head on the task at hand.

"Yes Miss Daniels?" he asked.

"I... did I make this desert for any reason?"

Oh yes, the dessert. Vlad had almost forgotten.

"Yes, I had you make it as a treat for you to enjoy," he explained and tossed the ice to the side, not caring at all were it landed. He dipped a finger in the whipped cream on the top of the treat, chocolate drizzled on it, and held it in front of Daniel's mouth. The boy, knowing what was expected of him, took the finger in his mouth and sucked it off, moaning slightly from the sweet taste. When he was done Vlad only scooped up more and Danny had to diligently clean his fingers off every time. A few times he had to lean forward a little to get to to Vlad's fingertips, but he tried not to do it too much as every time it cause him to accidentally brush against him inappropriately.

The ice cream was mostly gone now, leaving Danny's chin a little sticky, but that was all. Vlad's fingers were still in his mouth though, and he was licking at the digits softly, moaning low in his throat. He certainly knew Vlad was enjoying it. The millionaire hadn't backed off of him once.

"You certainly are a good little maid Miss Daniels," Vlad whispered in his ear and pulled his fingers out of Danny's mouth, trailing them gently over his neck. "Getting me nice and clean like that. Did you enjoy your little treat?"

Danny blushed and trembled from the treatment. He was getting very turned on by this, even as embarrassing as it was.

"Yes Master," he whispered. "But..."

"Hmm? What wrong?"

"I..." He was sure his face was as crimson as a tomato right now. He didn't want to admit he was getting hard, and the stupid panties Vlad had made him wear was hardly helping keeping him down. He'd be so embarrassed if he started sticking out of his skirt. "I'm getting..."

He gave a startled cry when Vlad placed a hand right where his 'problem' was and massaged lightly though the skirt. Danny whimpered at the feel of the fabric against him

"Well, well, glad to see you're enjoying your work," the billionaire teased. "You've been a very good little maid. Maybe I should reward you. What would you like?"

"I'd like out of these," he replied honestly. "The silk, it's... well..."

Vlad chuckled.

"All right, I can do that for you," he replied and slipped his hands under the skirt. Hooking his fingers under the fabric, he pulled them down a few inches then stopped. "On the other hand, it'd be fun to see you do it on your own."

"Wait, I thought you-"

"Shh," Vlad whispered and took a hold of Danny's skirt. He lifted it up over Danny's hips, giving him an excellent view. "I promise to help you once you get them off."

"But, my hands..."

"Just move your hips. They'll come off."

Danny sighed, realizing this had probably been along the lines of what Vlad bad been planning all along, and he'd just fallen right for the trick. Still, he knew his boyfriend wouldn't help him until he did what he wanted, so he could only play along for now. Moving his hips and legs, he drug the underwear down slowly off of him until the fell to the floor around his ankles. Lifting one foot then the other, he got them off and kicked the offending material away.

"You're so beautiful," Vlad praised as he looked at his maid. "Very pretty."

"Master," Danny whined. "Don't be mean."

"Calling you pretty is mean?" Vlad asked, pretending not to know what Danny was talking about. "Oh, I understand."

Danny sighed in relief when fingers curled around his member, stroking softly and he was kissed on the cheek. Even as lecherous as Vlad could get at times, he was still awfully sweet. He just let himself bask in the attention, enjoying it and letting Vlad do as he pleased.

After a few minute he increased his pace and Danny moaned. Expert finger roamed over him, squeezing and pulling in all the right places. Since Danny was still young, it really didn't take much to get him off, but Vlad was always willing, and insistent, about going the extra mile for him.

Gasping, Danny's member gave out, ejaculating in Vlad's hand. He breathed deeply, a little tired but very at peace with the warm feeling in his stomach.

"Miss Daniels," Vlad said after a few moments. "You're very pretty."

"Th-thank you Master," Danny replied, still thrusting his hips a little into Vlad's hand.

"And you're very good at this," he continued.

"Um, thank you?" he said, wondering where this was going.

"So I think maybe we should have a bit more fun."

"What do you mean Master?" Danny asked, his feelings of bliss starting to transform into nervousness.

Vlad said nothing, but only pulled away and went over to the fridge, pulling out the milk. Danny watched in curiosity, wondering what in the world he was planning this time. Two glasses got pulled down and he calmly poured them, seemingly ignoring the fact that a half naked man was bending over a counter for him.

'Egotistical jerk,' Danny thought, pouting a little. 'Thinks the whole world revolves around him.'

Vlad smiled wickedly at Danny and walked over to him, kissing him softly. The younger man moaned softly into it before two cold circular objects were placed on his hands.

"Master?" he asked as he pulled away and looked down to see the milk. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun," he replied and nipped at his throat. "Be sure not to spill now."

Danny frowned as Vlad once again got behind him but almost jumped in shock when a finger traced his hole. Trying to keep calm and avoid dropping the milk, he swallowed and did his best to ignore the tingling in his stomach.

"You do seem ready for more," Vlad said. "You should feel so lucky, for me to making my maid feel good instead of seeing to my own needs first."

"Liar," Danny accused. "You like doing this to me. Sadist."

Another quick spanking made Danny flinch, knowing he'd spoken out of turn. He bit his lip, trying to tell himself that he hadn't liked that. He looked down, relieved to see the milk was still in place.

"You're being so naughty today," Vlad reprimanded. "But that's okay. I'm in a forgiving mood."

Danny bit his bottom lip as one of Vlad's fingers slipped inside of him. It wasn't difficult since they made love so often, and his fingertip was still a little glossy from Danny's cum, and he was soon moving in Danny slowly, teasing him.

"Do you like that?" he asked softly.

"Ye-es Master," he whimpered. He was slowly getting hard again, thanks to his teenage hormones. "Mmmm. I love it."

"Good."

Danny looked over his shoulder at Vlad when he pulled his finger away. Was he going to get the lube? He had to admit, he was more than willing to get to that part. He'd never been very patient, and this maid outfit was hardly growing on him. The sooner they did it, the sooner he could take it off. He blushed deeply however when he saw Vlad get on his knees and nearly screamed when a tongue softly probed him.

"Ah! Master!" he cried out. He jerked suddenly and the milk fell to the floor with a loud clatter as he shivered.

"You spilled," Vlad with a sigh and stood. "Guess I'll just have to see to your punishment then."

"But... you did that on purpose Master," Danny whined before he was pulled from the counter and pressed face first into Vlad's chest. Arms wrapped around him one of his hands cupped his ass firmly. "What... what are you going to do?"

"Punish you of course," he replied and yanked him up on top of him. Danny quickly wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the man on instinct. Vlad's grip on him tightened and gave him a hard kiss, forcing his tongue past his lips and dominated his tongue. The younger man blushed deeply at the force, clinging to him to keep from falling.

He felt a sudden prickling of power, along with a short burst of wind around him and he opened his eyes to see they'd transported to Vlad's bedroom. He looked to him to ask what was going on and stopped short at seeing red eyes boring into him.

"Don't worry," Plasmius said and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. "I doubt you'll find this too unpleasant."

He was flipped roughly over on his stomach and his hips were raised up. Danny didn't fight, feeling turned on, despite his best efforts. They didn't often go ghost during sex since it was difficult to keep up their concentration, but Vlad was much better at it than he was.

He cried out when he was spanked suddenly, clenching the sheets in his hands as his butt was swatted again and again. It didn't really hurt, but he did feel humiliated to know he was in a dress, getting spanked by his former arch nemesis. Still, he didn't pull away or try to stop him, knowing deep down he was enjoying it. In fact, he was raising his hips a little higher to meet the strikes willingly. After a few more, he was surprised to feel the bed shift as someone climbed in with him. Rolling over, he saw Plasmius over him, actually smiling softly down at him.

"You're a good maid," he said as he stroked the boy's cheek softly. "Sorry I had to punish you."

"I spilled Master," Danny said, finally deciding to give up and just go along with it. "I was a naughty little maid for disobeying you. But I liked my punishment. In fact, I think I liked it too much. I got sooo hard Master. I wish you had spanked me more."

Plasmius looked surprised for a second then grinned. Leaning down, he kissed Danny as the boy wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. Gloved hands cupped his cheeks and he smiled into the kiss, wiggling a little against him.

Pulling away, he kissed Danny's forehead and moved over to sit on the side of the bed and quickly grabbed the lube off of the bedside table. Unscrewing the lid, he looked up suddenly when Danny embraced him from behind and laid his hands over Vlad's.

"Wait, I'm not done serving you Master," Danny said. "You've been so good to me despite my actions. Let me serve you with my tongue and lips until I've properly learned my lesson."

"Uh...Well, all right," he replied, a little taken back that Danny was suddenly so into the role. "Just give me a second to change back and we'll-"

"No," Danny cut in, smiling coyly. "No Master Plasmius. I want to do this for you in this form. Please, pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and whipped cream on top?"

Vlad swallowed at the words, wishing they hadn't left the kitchen all of a sudden. There was no way he was going to take the time to get anything though, not with a very lustful teenager clinging all over him.

"If you want," he said and Danny gave a girlishly squeal of delight that Plasmius had to wonder if it was really faked or not. He didn't have time to wonder though as Danny was suddenly in front of him, unclasping his cape and tossing it to the side before moving to his gloves and shirt. He helped as much as Danny would allow but mostly was forced to just let him do the work as he was stripped.

"I love you Master," Danny said with a smile after Vlad was completely naked and Danny was on his knees on front of him. "You know I would do anything for you, don't you?"

"I'm starting to get the picture," Vlad replied with a swallow. Did Danny even know how sexy he looked like that? His mouth looked so beautiful with that small seductive smile, so sweet and dirty at the same time.

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Danny leaned forward and took a hold of his lover's length, stroking it a few times before drawing him in with his mouth and moaning. Plasmius growled, the moan reverberating around him and giving him more pleasure than really should have been allowed. He watched as Danny went down on him, worshiping him on his knees like a devote believer. Even when he had first started to date Danny and the boy had been clumsy and unsure of himself, he had been very good at making love with that sweet little mouth of his, and he'd only gotten better with time.

"Danny," he hissed and threaded his fingers through black locks. "Danny, stop."

"Have I pleased you Master?" he asked as he drew away.

"Yes, you've pleased me," Vlad said as he drew Danny to sit on his lap. "You've pleased me very much. But I want to finish inside you."

He was quick to start stretching Danny, wanting to be inside the boy more than anything. He was so beautiful, the way he gave out a whimper or cry whenever Vlad touched him. He pulled down Danny's top to nuzzle his chest and kissed him over and over.

"Master," Danny breathed. "Oh, please put it inside me. Make love to me."

"If that's what my maid wants," Vlad replied and spread Danny's cheeks, letting the boy slip down on him.

He groaned at the pleasure that always came from being joined with Danny and let the boy begin to ride him. He'd gotten rather good in the short time they'd been together and younger man was always eager for more. Youth wasn't always wasted on the young it seemed.

They moved together, eager gropes and kisses decorated Vlad's skin as the boy moved his hips up and down in a feverish manner. He wasn't sure exactly what had gotten the boy so eager, but he was immensely satisfied with himself for thinking of this. Hell, if he was lucky, maybe he could get Danny to wear this again one day.

Gently grabbing Danny's member, he pumped in time with his movements, nipping at his bottom lip and making the boy whimper.

"You've gotten so good at this," he praised with a small groan. "I'm getting so close."

"Oh Master," Danny breathed as he moved his hips faster, "do it, come inside me."

Vlad clenched his eyes shut, the feeling beginning to build in his stomach. It was getting hard to concentrate with the hot tight walls slipping around him. Giving Danny a somewhat harsh squeeze near his tip, the boy cried out and slammed himself onto Plasmius as he came, triggering the older halfa's own release. The boy collapsed against him with a slump and grinned happily, snuggling into him.

"So how was that?" Plasmius asked, fingertips trailing up and down Danny's spine.

"Good, very good." He frowned. "Except for the milk part. You know, that mess is still there."

"Don't worry, the maid will clean it up," the billionaire replied.

"Okay," Danny said then glared at his lover. "Hey!"

The ghost laughed and pulled Danny close to him, kissing his forehead.

"I love you Little Badger," he said.

"I love you too," Danny grumbled. "Master."

_End_

Ah, I love writing a submissive Danny. He's so cute, and I'm probably going to have a very hard time not imagining him in a maid dress for a while. And of course he still has to fight over it, even though he knows he likes it. The stubborn ukes are always the best.

Well, please review. It always helps to know there are people who love this naughty little coupling as much as me. And those who caught it, yes the title is a play on words, 'made for me'. I just thought it was too cute to pass up.


End file.
